This invention relates to a modular block and more particularly to a modular block for constructing a retaining wall or other similar landscaping structure.
Retaining wall structures and similar landscaping structures have been constructed from various materials. Examples of such materials include railroad ties, steel rods or bars, poured concrete, rocks, stones, and preformed concrete blocks. In recent years the preformed concrete blocks have been popular because such blocks can be mass produced and are relatively inexpensive. Additionally, such blocks are as durable as concrete and have various finishes and colors. Even though these blocks are relatively inexpensive, they typically require complex installations to construct various landscaping structures. Further, due to the weight of the blocks, they are sometimes difficult to carry or handle when constructing a landscaping structure. Frequent hand or finger injuries occur when handling these blocks. Additionally, more than one type of block is typically required to construct a structure. Homeowners and commercial landscapers will avoid using numerous blocks due to the difficulty encountered in building a landscaping project or structure.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with present wall blocks. In particular, the present invention is a modular block which may be used to easily construct various landscaping structures. Moreover, the modular block of the present invention can be employed to construct various complex landscaping structures and is easier to handle than currently available stones or blocks.
In one form of the present invention, a modular block comprises a front side, a top side, a bottom side, and a pair of sides with all of the sides forming a triangular shaped body, and the bottom side surface having a score line.
In another form of the present invention, a modular block comprises a first side having a split face surface, a second side having a split face surface, a top side, a bottom side, and a back side, with all of the sides forming a triangular shaped block.
In yet another form of the present invention, a modular block comprises a front side having a split face surface, a top side, a bottom side, and a pair of sides with all of the sides forming a triangular shaped block, and a hand hold formed in one of the pair of sides.
Another form of the present invention is a modular block which comprises a first side, a second side, a third side, and a fourth side, a top side, and a bottom side, the bottom side further comprising a primary score line, the primary score line for splitting the block into a pair of complimentary blocks with each of the complimentary blocks comprising a front split face surface and a pair of sides with the front split face surface and the side surfaces forming a triangular shaped block.
In another form of the present invention, a landscaping structure is disclosed which comprises a first course of modular blocks with each of the blocks comprising a front side having a split face surface, a top side, a bottom side, and a pair of sides with all of the sides forming a triangular shaped body, and the bottom side having a score line.
In light of the foregoing comments, it will be recognized that a principal object of the present invention is to provide a modular block which is of simple construction and design and which can be easily employed with highly reliable results.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular block that is easy to carry for use in both residential and commercial landscaping projects or applications.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a modular block which is capable of being manufactured using a mold with each mold being capable of producing two, four, or more of the modular blocks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular block which can be used to construct various landscaping structures such as retaining walls, fences, sitting walls, and steps.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a modular block that can be tumbled to present a natural or weathered appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular block which can be used to construct a mortarless retaining wall structure having courses interlocked in a predetermined set-back relationship in a variety of straight or curved configurations.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a modular block that can be used to construct various landscaping structures from a single set of identical blocks.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after considering the following detailed specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: